The Legend of Zelda: A Courageous Light Shines in a Spreading Darkness
by nine-tailed triforce
Summary: The Straw hats continue in their journey in the New World, but don't know that Luffy has a secret. A secret relating to a legend everyone knows. How will they react when Luffy is a hero, but also a descendant of a few? Join Luffy on his journey to Raftel while being a hero and completing his heroic destiny following his ancestors footsteps! LuNa & Zobin! Rated M death, blood, etc.
1. Prologue: A Legend and a Hero

**Hi everyone! I am really sorry for not updating after such a long time! I had school work piling and piling! Especially with college applications! **

**But I decided to start fresh and introduce something that I have been thinking for a while!**

**I will not be giving up my other story with the PokemonXNaruto crossover but I will be updating it soon when I get around to it.**

**Introducing the One PieceXLegend of Zelda Crossover!**

**I don't own both One Piece and Legend of Zelda! Both belong to Oda and Miyamoto!**

**Let's get...STARTED!**

Prologue: A Legend and an awakened Heroic Captain

_**There is a legend...**_

_**An old legend years before the Void Century...**_

_**That tells of a Golden Treasure being sought after by darkness...**_

_**This legend is known around the entire world...**_

_**From the deepest corners of the four deep blue seas...**_

_**To all the way through Paradise and to the end of the New World...**_

_**This legend tells of a time where three Golden Goddesses...**_

_**Created the lands and the seas that everyone knows of...**_

_**Before time began, before spirits and life existed...**_

_**These three Goddesses descended to the chaos that was the Earth...**_

_**These Goddesses were known as Din the Goddess of Power, Farore the Goddess of Courage, and Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom,**_

_**Din...**_

_**With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth of the many islands and continents of the Four Blues, the Grand Line, and the New World...**_

_**Nayru...**_

_**Poured her wisdom onto the earth and seas and gave the spirit of law to the world...**_

_**Farore...**_

_**With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law...**_

_**The three great Goddesses their labors complete, departed for the heavens...**_

_**Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of the world's providence...**_

_**And the resting place of these triangles, three in total, has become the Sacred Realm...**_

_**Those three triangles together became a sacred object known as the...**_

_**Triforce.**_

_**But the legend doesn't only stop here...**_

_**There tells a great story of a boy clad in green...**_

_**who battled against the Darkness that tried to take over the Sacred Realm by obtaining the Triforce in a land called Hyrule...**_

_**But the darkness failed and split the Triforce into three separate pieces...**_

_**The boy was said to have travelled through time, wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane...**_

_**defeated and sealed the darkness into the Sacred Realm...**_

_**It became later known that the three golden pieces of the Triforce resided all along inside their true owners...**_

_**The boy, Farore's chosen, possessed the Triforce of Courage...**_

_**The darkness, Din's chosen, in the end possessed the Triforce of Power...**_

_**and then the Princess of Destiny, Nayru's chosen, possessed the Triforce of Wisdom...**_

_**Year have passed...**_

_**The legend was still spread and known across the entire world...**_

_**people were in disbelief with the legend...**_

_**until the darkness rose again from the Sacred Realm to once again obtain the Triforce...**_

_**and reincarnations of the hero and the princess of destiny battled like their ancestors to save not only the holy land, but the world...**_

_**This created newer legends to add to the first...**_

_**Many heroes are now known to humans, fishmen, sky people, and many others...**_

_**The Hero of Time...**_

_**The Hero of Winds...**_

_**The Hero of Twilight...**_

_**and a rumored Hero of Sky eons before the Hero of Time...**_

_**who stopped the darkness...**_

_**until the legends were slowly forgotten many years later when the world became peaceful once again...**_

_**until now...**_

_**the Triforce of Courage is awakening after being dormant for so long...**_

_**to signify that a new hero will rise again, and follow the footsteps of his ancestors...**_

_**to stop the darkness evil deeds from taking over the light and the Triforce once again...**_

_**This is the history and the newly added pages...**_

_**of the Legend of Zelda!**_

(Present Time)

Two years after being stationary, the Thousand Sunny was anchored under the moon and stars at three a.m.

In the captains quarters there lay a sleeping figure sleeping away with a red long sleeved open cardigan showing an x shaped scar on the figures chest. Blue shorts clashed with a bright yellow sash wrapped around the figures waist. With a tattered straw hat covering the sleeping figures face.

On his left hand lay a shining golden triangle. The ethereal golden light somehow seeping through the man's straw hat awakening him. He lifted his straw hat enough for him to see his hand. His left eye opened with a stitched scar underneath it and gazed in wonder and confusion to his left hand.

Four hundred million belli wanted Monkey D. Link Luffy, Captain of the Straw hat Pirates, narrowed his eye, showing a firm and serious look to his glowing hand. His eye flashed a cerulean blue before turning back into coal black.

In a groggy but serious tone he said.

..."My Triforce of Courage of acting up again. It's trying to tell me something, but what?"

He took off his straw hat and placed it next to his pillow and sat up. He glanced around his room until his eyes stopped at a lone big chest at the other side of the room. With the light of Triforce guiding him he got off his bed and walked to the chest.

He opened it to see various objects inside but mainly at a green tunic, white tights, brown boots, two brown gauntlets, and a pointed green cap. Next to them was a shield with an interesting design on it consisting of a red bird and the Triforce , along with a three foot long scabbard.

He took out the those three specific items and inspected them. After minutes of thoughtful silence Luffy grinned then smirked and said, "Looks like I'm going to be a hero again real soon huh?"

He glanced down at his glowing Triforce which seemed to respond to his question by glowing brighter for a split second.

"I take it that's a yes then." His smirk widened only a little bigger. He unsheathed the Kokiri sword only a little bit to inspect the sharpness of his blade.

"Another adventure awaits me in the future to answer the call of the Goddesses! I wonder who of my ancestors footsteps I'll be following this time."

**To be Continued...**

**Chapter 1: A Hero in the New World**

**That's a wrap of the prologue!**

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Follow and Favorite this! I can tell this is going to be a good one!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'll be explaining some things in order to specify what I'm going to be doing but I won't reveal too much! Mainly explaining a slightly OOC Luffy and what he's talking about.**

**If I have grammar mistakes, please let me know so I could improve my wording on the next chapter.**

**I won't promise anything, but I will be updating as soon as I can either this weekend or early next week! I won't be having a daily update schedule mainly because I probably won't update daily on a specific date. But I will update soon if I get a few reviews so you guys could tell me if you liked this prologue and if you think it will turn out good!**

**Thanks and see you next time!**


	2. Revealed Secrets!

**Hey there guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Before we start reading I just want to make things a bit clearer.**

**Luffy is going to have a split personality: his happy, carefree attitude between link's quiet almost non-responsive nature. Don't worry Luffy will still be Luffy but there will be times where he will be as quiet as Link and just not talk. Luffy will still be an idiot but not a complete and total idiot. He can be as smart as Link when he wants to, he just doesn't choose to. So it's a slightly OOC Luffy, but only half the time.**

**Now enough suspense. Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. xD**

**Speaking: **"I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses."

**Thoughts: **_"I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses."_

**Monsters speaking: "I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses."**

**Attacks: "Santoryu: Oni Giri!"**

Chapter 1: Revealed Secrets?!

Luffy isn't much of a thinker, he knows that, but he can't just get his mind off of his glowing Triforce last night. He just sat on his bed gazing thoughtfully at his tunic, sword, and shield remembering all of the adventures he had when he was the hero.

He knew that his heroic deeds were known by the whole world. Luckily they don't know who the hero was. He smirked when he recalled his title.

**The Hero of Time's Winds**

That name was a combination. A combination of his heroic deeds in Hyrule and the Great Sea where both were in the East Blue. He was there by chance when he snuck aboard a merchant ship in order to have an adventure and mostly to get away from his Jii-chans insane training.

And boy did he have an adventure indeed. It was where he discovered what his birthmark really signified.

Especially when a slight change happened when he completed his quest.

He didn't know what happened actually in Hyrule. Before Zelda sent him back to his own time she said that no one but them would remember what happened.

That didn't really work out the way she thought it would.

Everyone apparently remembered what he did and news spread throughout the whole world.

But Luffy didn't mind. He was actually happy that he was remembered for what he did even though people didn't know who he was and is.

Unlike his ancestor, Link the first Hero of Time, he was remembered. He felt bad for his amazing ancestor when he read his journal that he found hidden under a floorboard in his house. His ancestor was the only one who remembered what he did and passed away with regrets.

The thought annoyed him that his ancestor wasn't given the recognition he had gotten but he couldn't do anything about it. It WAS a thousand one hundred years ago.

Then came that incident at the Great Sea in the East Blue. His Jii-chan Garp left him with a distant relative that he didn't even know that existed along with a little cousin at a small island called Outset Island. He was surprised and happy that it was a few days of sailing from Dawn Island where he came from.

His poor little cousin Aryll was kidnapped by a two story tall bird of all things. Although he did have to admit that he mask was pretty cool. Luffy chuckled at the thought. "Shishishishi!"

He left with a group of notorious pirates called the Tetra pirates to the Forsaken Fortress where his cousin was imprisoned. He was arm's length from saving her until that stupid bird with the cool mask threw him away from that god-forsaken fortress.

**(A/N: I will be telling Luffy's previous hero work, but just not now)**

Luffy shook his head to push back the memories into the back of his head. That wasn't important now. He saved Hyrule and the Great Sea so he didn't have to worry about anything bad happening for now.

He glanced outside his window to see that it was morning and he could hear the distant clattering in the kitchen.

Sanji must've woken up to make breakfast.

Luffy drooled at the thought of the word breakfast and jumped off his bed, slipped on his sandals and raced to the door.

"Oh! I forgot my hat!", Luffy said. His arm stretched with the powers of his Gomu Gomu no mi and snatched his hat off of his pillow and placed it on his head. He just can't get through the day without his treasure.

**In the kitchen:**

Sanji was almost done making breakfast with an early time of twenty five minutes. His Observation Haki sensed a figure rapidly approaching the kitchen.

It was obvious it was his shit captain. He was the only one who moved that fast to the kitchen out of the other 7 residents of Sunny. But he wondered why Luffy was awake at this time of morning. Luffy always woke up when he called everyone for breakfast. He shrugged at the thought and decided not to bother it and finished preparing the table. He walked to the door and immediately kicked out with a bored expression hitting a familiar hyper captain.

"Morning shit head gomu. Wait until the ladies get here."

Luffy hit the railing before the door and pouted to Sanji for stopping him, but grinned.

"Morning Sanji, but come on! Let me in for once before Nami and Robin get here! I'm staaaarrrrvviiiinng!"

He was bopped on the head. "Shitty captain."

While Sanji detained Luffy he called out for everyone to eat breakfast and headed back in the kitchen.

The rest of the Straw hats groggily got out of their respective cabins and walked to the kitchen glancing at their pouting captain with sweat drops dropping down their heads with the exception of Robin who only giggled and said good morning to Luffy.

Luffy only grinned at her and walked in after her and seated himself at the table.

Then chaos began. Rubber arms shot out and snatched food off of Usopp and Brooks plates shocking the owners.

"Oi Luffy! That was my bacon!" "Luffy-san why!? Yohohohohoho!"

"Shishishishi!"

**After breakfast:**

"Oi Nami!", shouted Luffy. "How far are we from the next island!?"

Nami looked up from her tanning on her beach chair at her captain and glanced for a second to the log pose.

"We should be there in a few hours Luffy! Give or take four to five hours!"

Luffy shined his trademark grin in thanks and went to go sit on Sunny's lion head to look out for the island.

Nami only smiled and shook her head at her captain and layed her head back down on her chair to relax.

Luffy sat at his declared favorite spot and continued to look out for the island. Until he spotted something. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he squinted his eyes so he could try to identify it better until his Observation Haki was going off like mad. He heard a boom and immediately realized what it was.

He jumped from the figure head to the deck startling everyone and shouted, "We're under attack!"

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

The Thousand Sunny rocked back and forth due to the explosion of the cannonballs knocking the Straw hats off of their feet.

When the rocking subsided they all scrambled to their feet. Chopper ran around checking to see if anyone was injured. Franky got ready his cola and inspected the Sunny's hull to see if there were any damages, Usopp got his Kuro Kabuto ready with a few Pop Greens in his hands. Nami got out her Sorcery Clima-tact, and Brook and Zoro got their katana's ready.

They were ready for the enemy to board them in order to fight them off and to pay them back for ruining their relaxation.

Robin's eyes widened when she recognized the now identified pirate ship's jolly roger. The jolly roger consisted of the usual skull and cross bones, but had a black helmet and a cleaver sword as the background.

"Be careful, this pirate crew is notorious for destroying pirate ships, islands, marine battleships, and was rumored to have almost defeated Captain Apoo to the point where he had to retreat. The captain is known for his fierce swordsmanship and non-merciful cruelty.", she calmly says but with her arms tense ready to use her Hana Hana powers.

Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Brook gulped in fear after hearing this information while Luffy, Zoro, Sanji smirked at the idea of finally having a little exercise. Luffy although excited for this battle thought that the armor and sword of that jolly roger looked familiar. He couldn't quite put his rubber finger on it but for a second it looked like a...nah.

Luffy shook his head, '_It couldn't be similar to those Darknuts armors could it?'_, he thought.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he also heard Robin say, "it's also known that the crew members and the captain look a bit different from normal humans."

Luffy looked at her in confusion along with everyone else and an arrived Franky.

"What do you mean Robin?", asked a nervous Nami.

Robin shrugged, "I am not sure myself Nami but I know that they're not normal pirates. Some say they're not even human."

Everyone was still confused but were ready when they saw the ships crew appear over the edge of the enemy's railing and were shocked at what they saw. But none were more shocked than Luffy.

Many Moblins, Bokoblins, and a few white armored Darknuts were peering down at them menacingly from the taller enemy ship and looking at them hungrily and with bloodlust.

**(A/N: Wind Waker enemies)**

"W-w-what are those things!?", shouted Usopp, Nami, and Chopper with high pitched voices.

Brook had his hands on his bony cheeks with his jaw quivering in shock.

Franky raised an eyebrow while Zoro, Sanji, and Robin had neutral, but serious faces ready for battle.

Then heavy footsteps sounded out and a Darknut with black as night armor appeared with a fanged menacing smirk on its face. It looked over all of them, but its eyes stayed on Luffy meeting his piercing and firm stare. They stared at each other for a minute until it spoke in a voice that sent shivers down the Straw hats spines, with the exception of Luffy.

**"So you are the famous Straw hat Pirates. It's a pleasure to meet you all."**, it bowed mockingly with its armor making noises at its movement and showing its large sword that looked like it could cleave through diamond like it was made out of butter.

**"I have to say that you all don't look like as dangerous as you all seem to be."**

It looked back at Luffy and couldn't help but feel a familiar vibe from him.

**"Straw hat Luffy, a pirate with four hundred million bellis on your head is impressive, but tell me why do you seem familiar to me?"**, it asked

The Straw hats blinked and looked at both Luffy and the Darknut in confusion. What did that monster mean and how was Luffy connected to him somehow.

Luffy only stared back, non-responsive.

**"Hmph! No matter, but I'm a on a schedule humans. So if you surrender then we'll **_**spare**_** all of you and let you be on your merry way. You have two choices: Surrender, hand over any valuables that you have, and die, or defy us and die. What is your answer?"**, It asked.

The Straw hats got into their battle stances and that answered the Darknuts question. The Darknut captain smirked and licked its fangs in anticipation. In a dark voice it said.

**"So you choose to fight and die. An honorable choice, but a mistake...ATTACK!"**

The Thousand Sunny was then boarded and flooded with Moblins pointing their spears, Bokoblins swinging their jagged swords, and the few Darknuts charged fiercely.

Zoro and Sanji immediately headed for the Darknuts figuring that they were the strongest of the non-human pirate crew.

Usopp climbed onto the roof of the kitchen to shoot off enemies that were getting to close for comfort at his crewmates backs.

Chopper transformed into Kung Fu Point and fended off the Bokoblins with Nami covering him with her Clima-tact and Robin using her Hana Hana powers.

Brooke and Frankey charged to take care of the Moblins.

The only ones that stood still and surprisingly unnoticed were Luffy and the bigger than normal Darknut who were staring at each other's eyes.

The Darknut Captain leaped from its ship to the Thousand Sunny's grassy deck and stood several feet away from Luffy, who was standing still looking at the Darknut with a fierce gaze.

**"I don't know why Straw hat but there's something about you that seems familiar. It intrigues me. It is a feeling that I haven't felt in since five years ago."**

Luffy narrowed his eyes. Was it feeling his Triforce of Courage which he could feel was resonating and glowing underneath the bandages he used to cover it. He was surprised that his crew didn't ask him about it.

**"Straw hat...why don't you show me your left hand? Show it to me or I will force you to. That is where the feeling is coming from."**

Luffy got into his battle stance and prepared himself. He's never fought a Darknut without a sword before. He didn't know how this will play out.

**"It looks like I will have to force you to show me!"**, it shouted and with surprising speed the Darknut charged at Luffy with a strong leap with its sword already unsheathed from its back.

Luffy's eyes widened at how the Darknut captain had such speed with such heavy looking armor and dodged the incoming sword strike that created a crater on the Sunny's deck where Luffy stood.

Luffy glared at the Darknut and narrowed his eyes in anger at what the Darknut did to his precious ship and home. The home of his nakama.

**"Busoshoku Koka!"** arm shined black in Armament Haki and Luffy leaped at the Darknut and stretched his arm back.

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol" **Luffy launched a stretched haki infused fist at the Darknut, but the Darknut was much more clever than the Darknuts he was used to and was not much surprised when it jumped up into the air and swung his sword into the air.

"Shit!" Luffy leaped back when he saw a cutting air wave come from the Darknuts sword and immediately dodged followin up by swinging his leg in a stretched like whip.

**"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" **Luffy's foot swung and became a blur when he swung his leg and struck the Darknut on the side. Luffy gritted his teeth from the effort it took to damage him, forgetting how strong Darknut armor was, but was satisfied with seeing a dent in the armor where his kick landed.

The force of the kick surprised the Darknut and was launched to the grassy deck landing on some bokoblins and moblins knocking the wind out of them due to their captains heavy armor.

The Darknut stood up in no time and sent a couple of air waves to Luffy who stretched his arm to grab one of the Sunny's trees to help him dodge the attack. When Luffy landed he quickly glanced to see how his friends were doing and saw that they were doing very well against the army of monsters and smirked at the annoyed Darknuts expression when it too glanced at its crew.

**"Tch! A bunch of weaklings!"**, It said spitefully.

It looked back and Luffy and they both then charged at each other. Luffy worked on dodging its sword swipes while retaliating with punches, kicks, and Gomu Gomu attacks with limbs covered in armament haki. The Darknut swung its massive sword as if it was carrying a thin weightless stick with expert swordsmanship which Luffy noted when the sword was aimed for his organs tying to land a fatal shot and sending cutting air waves at Luffy when the rubber captain was in the air or at a small distance.

Ten minutes have passed and the Straw hats who fought the Bokoblins and Moblins emerged victorious against the seemingly never ending army of pig like monsters and dumped them back onto the enemy ship. Zoro and Sanji were taking care of the last two white armored Darknuts with a only a couple of bruises and small scratches having no difficulty taking care of the them.

It was then that only Luffy and the Darknut were left fighting on the Sunny's deck. Luffy and the Darknut landed a fair distance from each other, both panting lightly.

Luffy was seen with bruised knuckles, feet, and ankles from hitting the Darknuts armor with a few small but fairly deep gashes from its sword swipes and cutting air waves. His bandaged hand hiding his triforce was a bit cut up from the Darknut swiping at his hand to reveal what he had under his bandages.

The Darknuts armor was dented in many places: torso, arms, legs, and head and you could faintly see a bloody nose and split lip from when Luffy managed to land a punch in the opening of its helmet.

**"I must *pant* say Straw hat. You're putting up a *pant* much bigger fight than *pant* I expected."**, it said with a slightly exhausted but still menacing voice.

Luffy panted a little and only nodded with reluctant acknowledgement, but still held a serious piercing look ready to move again.

The Darknut then surprising everyone took off its leg armor and shook its legs to get used to not having so much weight before. He then launched himself to Luffy at a speed almost as fast as Luffy in Gear Second shocking everyone.

Luffy was so surprised that he couldn't dodge in time for the Darknut placed a strong kick to his abdomen knocking the wind out of him.

Luffy was knocked through his cabin door breaking it into pieces and slammed against his wall above his bed and landed on the soft mattress breaking his fall.

He stood up after catching his breath and glanced at where he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye.

It was his Kokiri Sword and Hero Shield. He gazed at it for a few seconds in contemplation. His eyes flashed blue. He made a decision. His hands reached for his sword and shield.

He strapped his Hero shield to his right arm and grabbed the hilt of the Kokiri sword in his left hand. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time rushed into him. A feeling of excitement and strength. He unsheathed the Kokiri Sword and it glinted against the sunlight.

He stood in the middle of his room and swung it a couple of times like if he had been using it since he was born. His Triforce was glowing and burning his left hand as if it was in joy at having a sword along with it.

Luffy spoke softly to his Triforce, "I know, it has been a long time. It's time to show that Darknut who its messing with."

Luffy walked to his door slowly.

**Meanwhile outside after the Darknut kicked Luffy into his room.**

"LUFFY/LUFFY-SAN/LUFFY-BRO!", shouted Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Franky.

Zoro, Sanji, and Robin narrowed their eyes in hate at what that thing did to their captain and got into battle stances.

The Darknut glanced at them but ignored them and waited for its opponent to emerge.

**"Don't even try it."**, spoke the Darknut.

The Straw hats blinked in confustion

**"You are not my opponent, your captain is. There is something about him that I'm suspicious about and I have a feeling that you humans do not know either. So stay out of my way."**

Before they could ask they heard sandaled footsteps from the captain's quarters.

The Straw hats widened at seeing Luffy. They had never seen that look on his before. That serious piercing look was unfamiliar to them. Their eyes widened even more if it was possible when his black eyes flashed into an icy cold blue gaze and it faded back to coal black.

They looked down to see a short three foot shining blade gripped firmly in his left hand that looked like it could slice through iron. A shield with a weird design was placed on his right arm.

It had a red looking bird that was upside down looking like it was holding three small golden familiar looking triangles forming a bigger gold triangle with small silver markings and blue as a background.

**(A/N: Recognize it? I explained the shield as best as I can. xP)**

Why did Luffy have a sword and a shield? They have never seen him use one before and were worried that he was fooling around, but seeing that look on his face made that into a doubt and they couldn't help but believe that he knew how to use them.

The most interested was Zoro, he was nervous and excited at the idea that his captain, his best friend, could use a sword. He would make an excellent sparring partner. While he did have Brook to practice with. Brook wouldn't be able to hold against a single sword strike from him. He was a power using swordsman while Brook was a speed type.

One thing everyone knew was that they were going to ask him a few questions when this was over.

The Darknut only blinked at that and smirked at having a sword fight.

**"This is interesting. I didn't know you could use a sword."**, said the Darknut.

Luffy in the most quiet voice the crew have ever heard him use said, "Well I'm full of surprises."

Luffy jumped using a jump attack, **"HYAAH!"** Luffy swung his blade and the Darknut sliced its blade up to clash with it.

**Clang!**

A shockwave was produced by the clash of swords with sparks flying, shocking everyone and increasing Zoro's excitement at seeing a battle between swordsmen.

Luffy leaped back and back flipped to gain some distance and waited patiently for the Darknut to charge with his shield out in front which surprised the crew since Luffy wasn't known for patience.

The Darknut charged and swung his sword in a vertical slice and Luffy blocked it with his shield and diverted the slice away from it making it lose its balance. Luffy then sliced horizontally in order to cut the visible ropes that are putting its armor together.

The Darknuts eyes widened at seeing where the blade was heading and leaned its body away in order to avoid it. It avoided it just in time to see that Luffy only grazed the threads and it leaped away and sent a few air slashes to keep Luffy at a distance.

Its eyes widened in shock when Luffy repelled its multiple air waves by spinning and thrusting his sword out in a circle sending his own waves back at him while blocking the remaining slashes with his shield.

**"Kaiten Giri!"**, Luffy shouted while spinning and charged after spinning once to follow the air waves and met up with the dodging Darknut and thrusted a stab through the opening in its helmet. The Darknut tried to lean back out of desperation but couldn't lean much due to its heavy armor and felt a piercing pain in its right eye.

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!",** the Darknut screamed in agony. Rage and adrenaline flowed through the Darknuts evil veins and it mercilessly charged at Luffy in a frenzy catching Luffy off guard, who couldn't bring up his shield in time and hitting him with sharp side of its sword savagely. Luffy screamed in pain and flew sideways a few feet away concerning his crewmates but were relieved when he immediately stood up and resumed his sword stance.

**(A/N: Twilight princess and Wind Waker stance)**

Luffy winced in pain from the heavily bleeding wound on his side.

Luffy immediately charged, but stopped and barely blocked a rage filled swipe with the Hero Shield from the Darknut captain. He struggled a bit until he pushed the Darknut back surprising it and vertical slashed it in the legs making the Darknut wince in pain.

The Darknut rose his sword up to swing at Luffy vertically but Luffy immediately rolled on the ground around the Darknut stood up, jumped, and sliced in a spin to the threads on the back of its armor.

The Darknut's body armor fell into pieces and disappeared in a mysterious, but familiar to only Luffy black cloud of smoke which dissipated after a couple of seconds. The Darknut was revealed with dark unnatural skin and it had an overall like tunic on its body.

Luffy immediately followed up with slashes when the Darknut turned around to look at Luffy and pay him back for what he did to its armor only to meet up with Luffy's sword slashes.

After several slashes Luffy followed up with a spin attack.

**"Kaiten Giri!"**

The Darknut was sent flying back and crashed on the deck bleeding heavily. He stood up albeit with difficulty and rushed back at Luffy still filled with adrenaline and executed his own version of a jump attack. Luffy jumped to the side and sliced its side creating a deep gash that would hinder the Darknuts movement and it did.

The Darknut with difficulty tried to slice Luffy with a horizontal slash but Luffy jumped up over the slash and slashed down at its helmet slicing it in half and slicing its head in the process. The helmet disappeared and the crew saw an image they would never forget.

The Darknut had the face of a Jackal with deep red as red as blood with no sclera and black pupils. It was like looking at the face of a demon with a bulgy nose and fangs popping out of its lips.

It had its right eye closed with what looked like black blood flowing out of it like a river. He also had a bloody nose and split lip.

The Darknut turned toward Luffy but was dazed with its massive blood loss and injuries. It could only just stand there.

Luffy decided to finish this off by using his most powerful sword attack that he learned from a master swordsman, Orca, who resided on Outset Island. It was the hard work of obtaining ten knights crests that he was taught this move.

Luffy bended his knees and thrust his sword back as if preparing for a spin attack. He infused his Kokiri Sword with haki and magic making the sword glow yellow amazing his crewmates. With a fierce voice and yell Luffy executed his attack.

**"Hurricane Spin!"**

Luffy spun around faster and faster before to everyone he was just a red, blue, and glowing yellow blur resembling a hurricane of colors. He spun at amazing speeds toward the dazed Darknut who could only look on and closed its eyes in defeat.

A searing pain that the Darknut has never felt in his whole life pulsed through him. It came from the spinning sword that sliced it multiple times at its abdomen in a fast spin.

Black blood flew through the air and Luffy finally stopped stumbling away with a dizzy look. The adrenaline left Luffy and with the dizziness from his Hurricane Spin and bruised legs he slumped forward only to be caught by a familiar moss-headed one eyed first mate who only smirked at him in pride. Luffy sent back his trademark grin in thanks.

**"Hahaha..."**, a weak sounding chuckle erupted from the downed and dying Darknut bringing everyone's attention to it.

**"You may have won Straw hat *cough* with unexpected swordsmanship, but I still won..."**

The Straw hats were confused until Luffy felt a tingling on his left hand. His eyes widened in shock and he gritted his teeth when he saw that his glowing Triforce of Courage was shown for everyone to see. He looked up to see the Darknut's hand and saw the bandages he used to hide his Triforce gripped loosely in its hand.

The Straw hats could only look with wide eyes at the glowing golden triangle on their captain's left hand. They instantly recognized the symbol it was the symbol of the Triforce. If their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets then they would have with the exception of Brook for he has no.

**(A/N: Skull joke! Yohohoho!...sorry i couldn't resist.)**

**"I *cough* had my suspicions *wheeze* and now I know *gasp*. You're the Hero *coughs*, the Hero of Time's Winds. No wonder you are so strong with a sword and your techniques and shield looked familiar."**

**"Heh...Who would've thought that a pirate captain would be the hero from five to seven years ago. But know this hero. Darkness is approaching, and it's much stronger than I am and there's more of me where I came from.**

Luffy and the others could only look on as the Darknut spoke its final words.

**"The darkness will rise again and prevail. For it is stronger and coming soon. You will fight again and lord Ganondorf will take over the world with the power of the Triforce."**

The Darknut then stopped breathing and its head lolled sideways, it was dead.

Luffy could only look on in shock and knew that something was coming. He stood up with Zoro's help and slowly sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back knowing that his crew's eyes were on him in bewilderment, confusion, and a need for answers.

He turned around to them and with sported his trademark grin and laughed.

"Shishishishishi."

"So...I'm guessing you want some answers huh?", he asked sheepishly.

The Straw hats could only look at him in shock with no response at all.

**End of Chapter**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Review and tell me what your opinion is! If I'm missing anything in particular type it in the review. **

**If you have questions, then I'll answer them in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**If there are some grammar mistakes, please let me know. **

**I'll see you guys next time when Luffy explains it all about his revealed connection and status to the Triforce, and the legend.**

**Coming Soon!**

**Chapter Two: Luffy's Heroic Past!**


End file.
